Metal Pt. I: False Idols
Metal Pt. I: False Idols is a tier 9 8-player operation in the Metal Part I episode. It is also available as elite version. *Combat Rating: 264 or better *For the Event Version – look for Metal Pt. I: False Idols (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 15. Story The Merciless has arrived on Olympus, searching for something. He defeated the gods that tried to stop him. Hades fled to his nether realm while Ares traveled to Themyscira, searching for the Sunblade. Ares believes it can hurt The Merciless. Heroes and villains alike join Wonder Woman in her own search for the Sunblade. Characters The enemy combat rating is 281. Locations *Battle-Crazed Olympus *Themyscira Under Siege Map Walkthrough Rewards *CR 264-296: Source Marks, Dark Metal Coins, Loot Items *CR >296: Dark Metal Coins, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Metal Part I: Large Treasure Box (members/owners only) *Chance for Drachma Aura - Feet, Drachma Aura - Hands, Feet, Drachma Aura - Hands, Head, Feet, Drachma Aura - Hands, Head, Drachma Aura - Hands, Drachma Aura - Head or Drachma Aura - Right Hand *Chance for Forge Metal Chroma 1 Material Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Batwoman's Research (Investigation) *Precious Metals (Briefings) *Resistance (Briefings) *Stacked Deck (Briefings) Collections *A Simple Machine (boss drop) *Getting a Reaction (boss drop) Feats *Amazon Ally: During the False Idols (Event, Normal, or Elite) Raid, in a single run, assist all Amazons in Themyscira. (10 Points), grants title: of Themyscira *Fire in the Hole!: During the False Idols (Elite) Raid, in a single run, no one can take damage from a destroyed Magma Creature. (25 Points) *Hey Hammer, Hammer - Swing!: During the False Idols (Normal or Elite) Raid, in a single run, hit all of the anvils fast enough to prevent lava from filling the forge. (25 Points) *Hot Feet: During the False Idols (Normal or Elite) Raid, no one can become a source of spreading flames by running through the Sunblade Sunspot. (50 Points) *Life Saver: During the False Idols (Normal or Elite) Raid, in a single run, keep Ares from being knocked out by the Merciless. (25 Points) *Lightning Never Strikes Twice (Elite): During the False Idols (Elite) Raid, in a single run, no one can get struck more than once by lightning after the Merciless fight begins. (25 Points) *Lightning Never Strikes Twice: During the False Idols (Normal) Raid, in a single run, no one can get struck more than once by lightning after the Merciless fight begins. (25 Points) *Merciful Minerva!: During the False Idols (Normal or Elite) Raid, let Wonder Woman destroy the Drachma with the Sunblade without being interrupted by Amazons or the Merciless (50 Points), grants title: Penny Pincher *Monster (S)Mash: During the False Idols (Normal or Elite) Raid, in a single run, everyone must survive the wave of monsters in the Ares wave event fight. (25 Points) *War and Peace (Out): During the False Idols (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat the Merciless before Wonder Woman destroys the Drachma. (25 Points), grants title: God Killer *Whack-A-Mortal (Elite): During the False Idols (Elite) Raid, in a single run, everyone must avoid being jettisoned into the air from a steam jet. (25 Points) *Whack-A-Mortal: During the False Idols (Normal) Raid, in a single run, everyone must avoid being jettisoned into the air from a steam jet. (10 Points) *|You Got This: During the False Idols (Event, Normal, or Elite) Raid, in a single run, do not assist every Amazon in Themyscira. (10 Points) Trivia Gallery False Idols (Scene) (9).jpg False Idols (Scene) (10).jpg False Idols (Scene) (11).jpg False Idols (Scene) (1).jpg False Idols (Scene) (2).jpg False Idols (Scene) (12).jpg False Idols (Scene) (3).jpg False Idols (Scene) (4).jpg False Idols (Scene) (5).jpg False Idols (Scene) (13).jpg False Idols (Scene) (6).jpg False Idols (Scene) (7).jpg Category:Operations Category:8 Players